


Sunshine in the night

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Sweet angels sing [3]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Zu  "If trouble hearing angels' song with thine ears, try listening with the heart"Die ersten Nächte als Eltern sind nicht einfach





	Sunshine in the night

„Ich bin müde ...“, murmelte Anders schläfrig und lehnte sich, nachdem sie ihre Tochter ins Bettchen gebracht hatten, gegen seinen Bruder, „Lars ...“ Der ältere Engelzwilling nickte, zog aber noch einmal die Decke über Lilly, die noch immer Clas' reichlich zerfledderte und angenuckelte Feder in ihrer kleinen, pummeligen Faust hielt, zurecht, „Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben … Sie ist einfach perfekt ...“ Anders schnaubte, „Was hast du gedacht? Dass sie ein kleiner Dämon sei?“ „Du wolltest eine Woche warten, aus Angst, dass sie sich noch verwandelt ...“, erinnerte Lars seinen Zwilling, zog ihn dann aber zu sich und hauchte schmunzelnd einen Kuss in seinen Nacken, „Na komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen ...“ Anders nickte zwar, trat aber noch einmal an die geschnitzte Wiege, die geschickte Holzschnitzer aus Trondheim dem kleinen Wunder zum Geschenk gemacht hatte und warf noch einen besorgten Blick auf das schlafende Kind, „Und, wenn sie ...“ „Anders, die Wiege steht am Fuß unseres Bettes.“, erinnerte Lars seinen Zwilling nun deutlich amüsiert, während er nun einen Arm behutsam um seine Taille schlang und ihn zum nahen Bett zog, „Wir werden hören, wenn sie … wach wird ...“

Der Mond stand bereits hoch über dem tiefen, schwarzen Wasser des riesigen Sees, in dem der Elskling auf einer kleinen Halbinsel lag und seine Strahlen färbten die winzigen Wellen, die am Ufer anbrandeten silbrig, als der kleine Engel schließlich wirklich zu weinen begann. Anders stöhnte gequält auf, kroch unter das Kopfkissen und stieß gleichzeitig seinen Zwilling ruppig in die Seite, „Du bist dran … Lars ...“ „Nein ...Anders ...“, Lars seufzte verschlafen, aber Anders' Fuß, der über Lars' nacktes Bein strich, weckte den älteren Engel endgültig auf, „Nein, ich habe morgen eine Besprechung mit den Kaufleuten ...“  
„Bitte? Nur dieses eine Mal ...“, es raschelte, als Anders nun unter dem Kissen hervorkam und kleine, federleichte Küsse in den Nacken seines Zwillings hauchte, „Bitte … Bitte ...“ „Du schuldest mir was ...“, seufzte Lars, befreite sich aus der Umarmung seines Zwillings und schlug dann die Decke zurück, während Anders sich mit einem Seufzen umdrehte und schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein schien.

„Lilly … Was ist denn los? Papa ist doch da ...“, behutsam hob Lars das verzweifelt schreiende Kind aus der Wiege und tastete erst einmal über den Hintern, um die Windel zu kontrollieren. Aber, sie war weder feucht und die Windel roch auch noch frisch und Anders hatte sie kurz vor dem Zubettgehen gefüttert gehabt. Auch die zerfledderte Feder, die sie nicht mehr hergeben wollte, war noch immer sicher in ihrer Hand, aber dennoch weinte und schrie der kleine Engel noch immer und beeindruckte ihren Vater erneut durch ihre Lungenkapazität.  
Ihr Weinen wurde schriller, noch verzweifelter und ließ Lars zusammenzucken. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das breite Bett, in dem Anders aber noch immer friedlich und scheinbar vollkommen ungerührt schlief, dann ging er, das kleine Kind liebevoll im Arm haltend, zum Schaukelstuhl ins Nebenzimmer. „Alles ist gut … Pssssst ...“, murmelte Lars, ließ sich vorsichtig, auf die großen Flügel achtend, in den Schaukelstuhl sinkend und bettete das Baby bequemer in seinen Armen, „Nicht weinen, mein Engelchen … Papa ist da ...“ Als ihr Weinen aber auch im sonst tröstenden Arm ihres Vaters einfach nicht leiser werden wollte, stieß Lars sich sanft mit dem Fuß ab und begann, im Rhythmus der sanften Bewegungen des Schaukelstuhls zu singen, „You are my sunshine, my only sunshine ...“  
Große, babyblaue Augen, die noch nicht verrieten ob es Lars' warmes Filzgrau oder Anders' Meerblau annehmen würden, sahen zu ihm auf und ihr Vater fuhr lächelnd fort, „You make me happy, when skies are grey ...“ Lilly gurgelte und bewegte noch ungelenk und wenig koordiniert ihre Arme, ohne die kostbare Feder loszulassen. „You never know, dear. How much we love you ...“, der Engel senkte seine Stimme, flüsterte nun fast nur noch, als Lilly endlich gähnte und ruhiger wurde, „ … Please don't take my sunshine away ...“ Ihre Augen fielen nun endgültig zu und Lars hauchte noch einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, während er den Schaukelstuhl langsam ausschwingen ließ. „Meinst du, das Clas es befürwortet, wenn du Kinderlieder singst?“, Anders' Stimme erklang von der Tür, die zukünftige Kinderzimmer, in dem Lilly in einigen Monaten schlafen sollte und als Lars überrascht aufsah, schmunzelte er, „Störe ich etwa bei einem Papa-Tochter-Moment?“  
„Eher einen Familienmoment.“, murmelte Lars und bedeutete seinem Zwilling mit einem zufriedenen, glücklichen Lächeln näher zu kommen. Anders trat nun leise in das Zimmer und kniete sich dann neben den Schaukelstuhl, um einen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter zu werfen, „Es ist immer noch ein Wunder ...“ „Ihre Lungen auch … Sie wird einmal eine fantastische Sängerin ...“, schmunzelte Lars und Anders nickte, „Kein Wunder ...“ „Willst du sie nehmen?“, flüsterte Lars und übergab das schlafende Baby vorsichtig an seinen Zwilling, der liebevoll auf Lilly hinuntersah, „Sie ist wirklich ein Engel ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders hummte zustimmend und strich sanft über die Wange seiner Tochter, bevor er zu Lars sah, „Du bist müde … Geh ins Bett, ich bringe sie in ihr Bettchen und komme dann nach ...“ „Sicher?“, Lars schien zwischen der Sorge um seine Tochter und seiner eigenen Müdigkeit hin- und hergerissen zu sein, aber schließlich konnte er sich das Gähnen nicht mehr verbeißen, „Du hast wohl recht ...“ „Immer.“, Anders schmunzelte und küsste seinen Zwilling auf die Wange, „Ich komme auch gleich … Wir schaffen das schon ...“

„Du hast einen wunderbaren Papa ...“, flüsterte Anders, seine Stimme seit der Glorie ungewohnt rau, als er seine Tochter behutsam in die Wiege legte, „Er wird dich vor allem beschützen … wenn … wenn die anderen ...“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln verstummte Anders und zog die Decke über dem friedlich schlafenden Baby zurecht, „Wir lieben dich, Lilly … Egal, was passiert … Wir werden dich immer beschützen … Wir werden dich immer lieb haben … You don't know how much we love you ...“ Lilly bewegte sich etwas und Anders hielt den Atem an, aber das Baby schmatzte nur im Schlaf und strampelte die Decke etwas hinunter. Erst, als Lilly wieder friedlich zu schlafen schien, beugte er sich noch einmal über sie und küsste sie sanft.

Lars schlief tatsächlich schon wieder, als Anders einige Minuten, in denen er sich trotz seiner eigenen Müdigkeit nicht von seiner Tochter hatte trennen können, in ihr Schlafzimmer trat. Anders blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen und betrachtete seinen Zwilling schmunzelnd, schlief er doch in exakt der gleichen Haltung wie Lilly.  
Nur schnarchte Lars doch mehr, als der nur wenige Wochen alte Säugling, wie Anders schließlich feststellte, während er schließlich müde zu seinem Zwilling ins Bett kroch. Er kuschelte sich an den breiten Rücken, strich mit den Fingern über die weichen, weißen Federn, die wie eine Decke über ihn gebreiteten waren und schloss glücklich die Augen, „Ich liebe dich, Lars ...“


End file.
